Ariel Pan part 7: Meet Captain Yzma and the Villainesses/Harley vs. Joanna
(In Neverland, there is a pirate ship filled with villainesses. Some of them are setting up a flag of the Jolly Roger, some of them are throwing daggers at a crude drawing of Yzma herself) *Madame Mim, Madame Medusa, Poison Ivy, Ludmilla, Queen of Hearts, Wicked Witch of the West, Cheetah, Vicky Broomstick and Maleficent: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, A-rovin' over the sea, Give me a career as a buccaneer, Near a life of a pirate for me. Oh, a life of a pirate for me! Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life, They never bury your bones, For when its all over, A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh! *(Just then Yzma's first mate, Harley Quinn comes out of out of a door, and is carrying a tray of stuff you would find in a barber's shop.) *Harley: (singing with the villainesses) My good friend, Davy Jones. (stops singing and chuckles) Good morning, shipmates. *Madame Mim: (grabs Harley) And what's good about it, Ms. Quinn? *Madame Medusa: (points her shotgun toward Harley's stomach) Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. *Poison Ivy: (with Harley's mouth in her crossbow) While her nibs plays ring-around-the-rosie with Ariel Pan. *Harley: Look out there! Might go off! (pulls her nose out of the gun, only to get her neck stuck in a rope.) *Ludmilla: We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships. *Queen of Hearts: (uses her red heart fan to cut the rope and free Harley's neck) Well, we almost forgot how to slit the throat. *Wicked Witch: Better drop it! (the pirates throw daggers at Harley, who avoids her) *Cheetah: And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Harley. *Vicky: See? (the pirates laugh, before Harley sticks her tongue out at them, gives them a sly nod, and walks away. At the told of the deck, Yzma, who is the master of all the pirates, and with a cigarette holder in her mouth, looks at her map) *Yzma: Blast that Ariel Pan! If I can only find her hideout, I'll trap her in her lair! But where is it? Merman Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. (puts her silver hook toward the village of the Superheroes) Here! No. No, no, no! That's the Super Heroes Village. (stops soon) But wait! Those supers know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder... *Harley: (chuckling) Good morning, Cap'n Y. *Yzma: I've got it! (grabs Harley with her hook) Prince Eric, Harley! *Harley: (stammers) Prince Eric, captain? *Yzma: Wonder Woman's son. He'll know where Ariel is hiding. *Harley: (stutters again, as Yzma lets go) But, will he talk, Captain? *Yzma: Oh, one little persuasion might be in order. Now let me see, boiling in oil! Uh, keelhauling! Marooning! (But suddenly, he heard someone singing. She looks up and saw a beautiful but dull pirate named Sarah Sanderson singing a pirate's song on her accordion, only not to sing well) *Sarah: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! You'll find adventure and sport, But live every minute, For all that is in it! The life of a pirate is short! Oh, the life--- (Yzma takes out her gun and pulls her trigger, shooting Sarah, leaving an alarmed Harley to jump, when she hears the gunshot. Sarah and the accordion splash into the sea. Harley takes a good look, only to get splashed in the face) *Yzma: (blows smoke from her gun and puts it away) Now, let me see; where was I? *Harley: Oh dear, dear, dear, Cap'n Y! Shooting a woman in the middle of her cadenza? It ain't good form, you know? *Yzma: Good form, Harley? (knocks the table over angrily, and then storms toward Harley, shaking her hook in front of her) BLAST GOOD FORM! DID ARIEL SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN SHE DID THIS TO ME??!!! *Harley: Why, captain! Cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say. *Yzma: Aye, but throwing it to that Goanna! That cursed beast has liked the taste of me so well, she's followed me ever since, licking her chops for the rest of me! *Harley: (sits her mistress in the chair) And she had you by now captain, if she hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now, when she's about, she warns you, as might say with her tick-tock, tick-tock! (a tick-tocking noise is heard. As Harley's ears hear the nose, Yzma's eyes blink in rhythm. As some bubbles are swimming toward the ship, a green Goanna, Joanna, appears out of the water and licks her lips, ready to eat) *Yzma: Harley. Harley. Harley! Oh, save me, Harley! Don't let her get me! Save me, Harley. Don't let her get me. Save me. Harley. Harley. *Harley: (walks toward Joanna) Here, now. Shame on you, upsetting poor Yzma. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo, now, shoo! Go on, go on, go on! Off with ya, I say! Go away! Go on, out of here! (As Joanna begs like a dog, she knows that Harley means it, so she swims back to Goanna Creek. Yzma peeks out from behind a sheet on the chair) Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Transcripts